Confessions
by allgoodisnow89
Summary: Steve and Loki end up together after 2 years of liking each other. After a mission ends up bad and Loki gets majorly injured in the process, it takes Steve a lot not to personally murder the people who tried to get Loki hurt. What the Avengers don't know, the people they fought against are after Loki. Steve will do anything to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Loki, what are your opinion on this whole situation?" Steve asked the God of Lies, whom was seen to be thinking over his decision.

Loki, whom was now being recruited to be an Avenger, was seen sitting down on a leather chair in the main conference along with the rest of the Avengers. Nick Fury was taking an important phone call a few feet away from the group of superheroes.

"I don't know Rogers. What are the opinions of the others on this situation?"

"Well, to me, it seems that they are quite happy to be honest with you. And Thor? He is more than happy that you are going to be joining us than instead of us fighting against you, like the whole New York incident a while back".

"I am still not sure, Steve. I mean, the rest of New York will not be happy about me joining your group. But, then again, I am not worthy of being in your group. I am nothing but a monster. And that is all I will ever be".

Steve, frowning at hearing Loki talk bad about himself, then stated, "You're not a monster Loki. Sure, you are a frost giant. But being a monster is something you want to happen and want others to see you as such. Of what happened with you in the past, stays there. Why bring that ugly baggage with you, anyways?"

"It's because it is hard to let it go, I guess. How can I forget such actions like mine."

"I know it is hard and I am not telling you to just simply forget it. But, I want to ask you just one thing out of you".

"And what would that be, Steve?"

With a big grin, Steve answered him, "Going out on a date with me".

"You like me?"

Blushing, Steve smiled wide. Sure, he admitted to himself that he had a crush on the god.

"Yes Loki, I actually do like you. Ever since Thor has brought you in with us".

"But that was almost 2 years ago. Why did you wait so long to say something? I like you too" Loki said while blushing tomato red.

Both Thor and Tony were looking at them while wearing big smirks. Thor was extremely happy that Loki now had someone that liked him back. Natasha was seen grinning and Clint smiling. He got over being mad at Loki some time back. He and Loki are now in good terms. Bucky was happy for both Steve and Loki.

"Y-you do?" Steve asked in disbelief. Loki liked him?

"Yes Steve. Every time I was about to confess to you, I get scared and back out" Loki confessed while looking at his hands.

"Well, now that we know that we like each other, how about that date Loki?"

"Yes Steve, I would like to go on that date with you".

Immediately Thor got out of his seat right next to Tony and hugged both Steve and Loki. Blushing, Steve smiled because Thor approved of him courting his younger brother.

"I am glad you are courting my brother, Captain. I know you will make Loki happy. At least my ears can rest from him constantly talking about you".

Steve stared at both Thor and Loki in disbelief. Loki talked about him to Thor.

"Y-you talked a-about me to Thor?"

"Yes Steve, I did. I don't see nothing wrong about that".

Smiling, Steve then looked at his hands. Fury then chose that moment to enter the conference room with a poker face.

"So, what's with the long face Fury?" Tony asked with a smirk. He enjoyed making Fury mad.

"You all are going on a mission on a couple of days".

"Really? Another one? But we just came back from another one last week" Natasha whined. She really didn't want to be involved in another mission.

"I know that all of you just want to relax. But this upcoming mission will be only 2 days long. It's not going to be hard" Fury explained the situation to the unhappy heroes.

Loki frowned of actually going to another mission. He was looking forward on his date with Steve.

Steve saw the displeased look on the god's face. He approached Loki with a concerned look on his face.

"Loki, please don't be sad. We will still have our date. What about having it tomorrow night?"

Although a bit bothered, Loki answered him, "Yes Steve, I won't let the mission bother me or our date".

Fury seemed to be pleased with the little interaction between Loki and Steve in front of him.

"So, are you two in a relationship or not? Because, to me, it seems like you're in love with each other".

Both Loki and Steve stared at Fury, blushing. Steve decided to answer Fury's question.

"Well, to answer your question, we like each other so we are going on a date tomorrow night. The mission just bothered Loki".

"Oh, I am sorry Loki for that. Really," Fury said. He then sat down on his leather chair. Tony then broke the silence.

"So, what exactly is going between the two of you?"

Steve quickly shot him down. "What you just heard Tony."

The meeting was then dismissed. The whole team decided to meet in Tony's floor in an hour's time. Both Steve and Loki left to his bedroom that was located five floors above the meeting floor.

Throughout their way there, Loki was silent and that worried Steve.

"Loki, what is wrong? You haven't spoken a word since Fury dismissed us".

Loki then looked up to see Steve with a concerned look on his face. It bothered him greatly to make Steve sad in any way.

"It's nothing major, really Steve. It is just the mission. Besides, like I said a while ago, I am not worthy of being on the Avengers and saving the world. New York doesn't like me".

"Please, don't say that Loki. You are not a monster. What happened in New York and you, it wasn't your fault. You were under mind control".

Loki seemed to be more sad and bothered by the statement. And Steve noticed it quick.

"I am sorry".

"Don't worry about it Steve."

"Okay. I won't, I promise".

Quickly, Steve gave Loki a kiss on his smooth lips, causing Loki to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, both Steve and Bucky were found in the kitchen, eating some fruit.

"So, what's up with you and Loki, Steve?" Bucky said while getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Steve thought for a moment before answering, "What do you mean what is going on between Loki and I? I think what we have going on is already obvious".

A small chuckle escaped Buck's lips. "What I am trying to say, you love him?"

Caught off guard, Steve answered, "Yes, Bucky, I do love him and I am not ashamed of it".

Bucky smiled at his friend. "Really?"

Steve just nodded in response. He really loves Loki.

Just then, Tony interrupted their conversation. He was wearing a Black Sabbath t-shirt with semi-skinny jeans.

"So, what are you two up to and gossiping about?"

"We were conversing about Loki in peace when you decided to show up" Bucky answered Tony with a small frown on his face.

"And without me?"

"Yes Tony, without you. It seems that you have a joke for everything" Steve admitted while playing with an orange in his hands.

"So, what about Loki, then?" Tony asked curiously. He just liked a good gossip here and there.

"I was just telling Bucky that I love Loki, that is all".

"Of course. The two of you are always ogling each other when the two of you are in the same room" Tony said with a shrug.

"So, Steve, what do you think of the upcoming mission? Is Loki joining us? Because if he is, that would great actually," Bucky said.

"Well, the mission is only 2 days long. As far as I can tell, you should be concerned because it is going to be your first one Bucky. And I am worried," Steve admitted. He didn't like the idea that Bucky was joining them. A lot can happen.

"And Loki?" Tony asked Steve.

"Well, I am not too concerned for Loki. I mean, he can defend himself and everything. But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to one of us in the mission. But, I don't know, I can be wrong" Steve answers. His eyes were full of worry. Both Tony and Bucky quickly noticed his concerned.

"Okay Steve, are you sure?" Tony questioned. He suddenly got nervous.

"Like I said, I may be wrong. But who knows, anything can happen," Steve said truthfully.

"Well, in that case, I am going to prepare my suit very well for the mission then. I am not taking any chances if something indeed were to happen to any of us," Tony exclaimed. His tone of voice had a hint of worry in it.

Both Steve and Bucky followed him out of the kitchen and into his lab. The three men were silent during their way there.

Just when they were approaching the room, Bruce appeared from a nearby room with a worried look on his face.

"What's with the long face Bruce? Something happened to someone?" Steve quickly asked.

"It's Loki. I think he has an upset stomach. I saw him throwing up a while ago. I just got him some medicine for him. We'll have to see what happens next".

"Why didn't you look for me Bruce?" Steve questioned Bruce. He ran past him and went to the room from which Bruce got out from. He saw Loki sleeping in a small bed located in a corner, just beside a very large window.

Steve approached the sleeping figure. He saw that Loki looked a little paler.

Behind him, both Tony and Bucky stood.

"So, is Reindeer Games got a stomach bug? What did he ate?" Tony asked Bruce as he was entering the large room.

"I don't know whether if he ate something that caused him to have an upset stomach or it's an illness. But I am leaning towards on what he ate. I am going to ask him when Loki wakes up," Bruce said.

When Bucky, Bruce and Tony left the room, leaving Steve alone with Loki.

"Oh, sweetheart, why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

One of his hands was gently rubbing his cheek, causing Loki to quietly moan in his sleep, causing Steve to stop his actions.

A few moments passed when he heard the room's door open, revealing Clint and Natasha coming in to the room.

"Hey guys, what brings you two here?" Steve asked in surprise. He wasn't expecting the two assassin's to come visit Loki.

"We caught wind of what happened to Loki. So, what is going on?" Clint asked as he stared at Loki. Natasha approached the sleeping god and sat down at the chair right next to the bed.

"Bruce believes he ate something and caused him to throw up".

"Oh. Do you know what that is?" Natasha asked.

"No, Bruce said he is going to ask Loki that when he wakes," Steve answered.

Suddenly, a frantic knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Clint asked.

Natasha went up to answer the door to reveal Thor on the other side of the door.

"Well, hello Thor" Natasha said.

"Hello Lady Natasha. Is Loki here?"

"Yes he is but he is sleeping off an upset stomach. Why?" Steve asked.

"It is an emergency".


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it is an emergency?" Steve asked. His blue eyes then looked at Loki, still sleeping behind him.

Thor followed his gaze and saw Loki behind Steve. Quickly, Thor entered the room and Natasha closed the door behind him.

As Thor sat down on a small, leather chair next to Clint, Steve spoke up. "What is the emergency about, Thor?"

"I have to bring Loki back to Asgard as soon as possible. My father has requested to see him. About what he wants with Loki, I don't know. I assume it is personal issues between the two."

Both Cling and Natasha looked at each other in nervousness. Steve saw Loki stirring in his sleep, indicating that he was waking

"So when are you going to take him to Asgard, Thor?" Steve asked. He felt a little nervous about the whole situation.

"As soon as possible. He requested this week, the sooner the better. I assume as soon as Loki gets better, as I see he isn't feeling well".

"Yes Thor, Loki got an upset stomach. But, it will pass soon. When it goes, you two can go to Asgard. Although I do admit I have a feeling it is not going to be well for Loki, to be honest with you Thor"

Thor frowned at Steve's confession. What made Steve say that?

"What makes you say that, friend Rogers?"

"Well, from what I gathered from both you and Loki, he isn't well-liked there and from your father's."

"Well, Steve, I have no idea myself what my father wants to talk about with Loki, although I don't think it is something negative".

Natasha decided to put her own two cents in. "Are we allowed to come with you two?"

"Well, I haven't thought of that but I guess you all can tag along. My father hasn't said anything about not bringing any of you yet. So, I assume it is safe, for now".

Moments later, Loki opened his eyes and his gaze went straight to Thor, sitting across from him. Quickly, he sat and pulled the covers with him.

"Thor? What are you doing here?"

Thor, happy to see Loki awake, said, "To talk to Steve that our father has requested me to come to get you so that we go Asgard and talk to you, in private".

"What makes you think I will go back to Asgard? I am not welcomed there".

"Of course you are. Asgard is your home Loki".

"No, it is not. Father dislikes me and you know that very well, Thor".

Steve cringed at Loki's confession. He didn't like what he was hearing. He turned his attention to Loki and quickly grabbed Loki's hand.

"Loki, you're not going there with just Thor beside you. All of us, the rest of the Avengers, will go on to the trip to Asgard".

Loki stared at Steve and to their conjoined hands and back to Steve.

"It is true, brother. They are going to come with us. Aren't you glad?"

Loki's gaze then focused on the white sheets that were covering him.

"What is wrong, Loki?" Steve asked.

"I just don't want to go back to Asgard, that is all".

"Bad memories?" Clint asked.

"Yes, I have many bad memories of Asgard. I wished I could never go back there and face the All-Father by myself. I am sure what he wants to talk to me about".

"You think or are you sure?" Natasha asked.

"I think but then again, who knows. I must see him in order to know that and for that, I must go to Asgard in person".

"Don't be nervous about anything, Loki. We are going to be there. Okay?" Steve said and again grabbed Loki's hands into his own.

Loki smiled in response and looked down and smiled.

"So, how are you feeling?" Natasha spoke up.

"Well, my stomach isn't hurting, if that is what you were trying to ask," Loki replied back.

"Really?" Clint questioned.

"Yes, Hawkeye," Loki answered back.

"Okay, since you say that you're feeling better, it would be even better if we could this issue with our father over with. The sooner, the better for all of us," Thor spoke up.

"Do we really have to do this Thor?" Loki questioned as he began to get up from the bed.

"Yes, Loki. You know very well that our father doesn't like waiting," Thor replied.

"I know that Thor, but thank you for reminding me".

Both Thor and Loki left the room in silence, followed by Steve, Clint and finally Natasha.

What waited for them outside the closed quarters was something they didn't expect to witness.


	4. Chapter 4

In front of them stood Odin and Frigga, along with the Warriors Three. Both Thor and Loki made surprised noises. Thor ran to hug his parents but Loki stayed behind Clint and Natasha with a scowl present on his face.

"Son, come here and hug me," Frigga said to Loki with open arms.

Loki was hesitant to hug her. In quick but short steps, he approaches he and timidly hugs her, in spite of the other Avengers looking at them. Both Clint and Natasha were smirking while Steve was smiling.

"Thor, Loki, we must speak with two in private. It is very important matters regarding Asgard," Odin said as he looks at Loki in the eye and turns his attention to Thor, who was wearing a concerned look on his face.

"What about Asgard, father?" Thor asks.

Before Odin could speak, Steve decided to interrupt the family conversation. "Sir, I mean, your highness, I am so sorry to bother but if you all want, there is a sound-proof room down the hall if you want to converse in private."

Thor turns around to face Steve. "Oh thank you. This is one conversation that others shouldn't hear".

Thor led Odin and Frigga to the private room and Loki stayed behind.

"Loki, you're not going with them?" Steve asks in confusion.

"No, I am not. I don't want to converse about Asgard, knowing my relationship with that place."

"But Asgard is your home," Clint replied.

"I know it is but Asgard doesn't seem to have a good opinion and relationship with me. I just want to disassociate from Asgard as much as possible."

"I mean, it is not hard to like you knowing who you are, Loki," Natasha said. Her eyes landed on Thor's large frame behind Loki, who was wearing a frown.

"Loki? We need to speak with you. Please come with me."

Loki turns around to face him. "I am not speaking with any of you about Asgard."

This confession insulted Thor. "How can you say such a thing?"

"You should know me by now Thor. You know my relationship with Asgard very well."

"Don't say such a thing, Loki. Asgard doesn't hate you if that is what are you thinking."

Quickly, Loki left and went to his temporary room and slammed the doors behind him.

"Well, he's angry," Steve commented.

"I can see that Captain Obvious," Clint replied back.

When he and Natasha left, leaving Steve alone with Thor.

"What made Loki angry?" Thor asked him.

"The topic of Asgard?"

"But why? I never thought that just the mention of Asgard will make him that angry," Thor replied.

"I have no idea. But Thor, you don't want to keep your parents waiting."

"I know, I was sent by them to get Loki, but that is a mission failed."

When Steve saw Thor leave, he approaches the closed door and knocked.

When he heard silence from the other side of the door, he knocked again.

Again, silence answered him.

"Loki? It is me, Steve."

He heard movement and saw that Loki opened the door slightly. It was evident that he was crying due to the fact that his eyes were red and his cheeks were stained from the tears.

"Why are you crying Loki?"

"Why should you care?"

"I do care about you Loki. Can you let me in?"

"Why?"

"To talk to you, of course."

Loki was hesitant to let Steve in, but ultimately, he let him in and closes the door.

"Loki, why did you reacted that way?"

"I don't want to see them or Asgard."

"But, what experiences did you had in Asgard?"

"I had very bad and traumatic experiences there that I wish to forget. Memories will forever plague my mind, day in and day out. I just wish that life would just leave me alone. I don't want to return there ever again."

"You have a right not to, Loki. You can stay here. Maybe some help with those traumatic events will help. Look at Bucky, for example. He had PSTD and bad experiences and after a couple of months with counseling and everything, he is doing much better."

Loki then thought about the whole idea of getting help. "You think they can help with my case, Steve?"

"Of course, that is if you want to get help in the first place and willing to recover."

Loki nodded. "Okay, I'll accept the offer."

* * *

"Thor, where is Loki?" Frigga asks when he sees Thor enter but no sign of Loki.

"He's not coming and doesn't want to converse about Asgard. He got insulted and he is currently in his chambers, mother. I'll pass the conversation to him when we are done."

"Thor, we need the both of you present and now," Odin replied.

"What exactly do I do now, father?"

"Make him come or I have to do drastic measures."

"Odin, are you really going to hurt your own son for simply not to come to a family meeting?" Frigga asks.

"If that is required, then yes, I will."

"How could you say that father? Throughout his life, he is constantly being hurt or put down. He doesn't need another beating," Thor answered, offended by the fact that Odin was willing to physically hurt Loki.

"Thor, for the sake of your well-being, don't stand behind him and me."

"Again, Thor, bring Loki here or I will make him come here," Odin harshly said.

"Yes father," Thor said and again left the room.


End file.
